The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a variable stiffness chassis for information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As IHS components have become smaller yet more powerful, push towards thinner IHS chassis to provide thinner devices has emerged. For example, portable notebook type IHS manufacturers compete to produce the “thinnest” notebook IHS on the market. Because of the way notebook IHSs are used (and particularly held, manipulated, and carried) by users, the “ultrathin” IHS chassis provided for these notebook IHSs has not yet become an issue, and even at current thickness levels for notebook IHSs, the structural integrity of the IHS chassis is sound.
However, the desire for thin IHS chassis has also spread to tablet IHSs. Because of the way tablet IHSs are used (and particularly held, manipulated, and carried) by users, as the IHS chassis for tablet IHSs becomes thinner and thinner, the structural integrity of the IHS chassis of tablet IHSs raises a number of problems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved IHS chassis.